shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Act I: Hero Reborn
Act I: Hero Reborn 'is the first act in Shadow Fight 2. Act I comprises 4 modes of play: Tournaments, Storyline fights, Survival and Duel. Act I is set in Shadow's village. Shadow returns to his place of origins after he opened the Gates of Shadows and lost his flesh & soul and became a mere silhouette of his former self. In here, he meets his Sensei and May. They accompany Shadow on their quest to collect the demon seals. Modes Of Play ''Main Article: Modes of Play '' Tournaments The player must go through simple fights in 24 stages one by one with maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. Storyline Fights ''Check: Lynx for Lynx and his bodyguards further information Shadow has to defeat Lynx and his 5 bodyguards to collect the blue seal. Shadow fights them on the '''Rooftop at the night. Survival May tells Shadow that he can earn money in Survival. This fight takes place in Bamboo Forest. At the completion of round 10 the player is awarded the achievement "Panda Bear" for the completion of Survival in Act I. Reward for completion of each round is: #30 coins #75 coins #120 coins #165 coins #210 coins #255 coins #300 coins #345 coins #420 coins #480 coins Duel Duel are unlocked after defeat of two bodyguards of Lynx. It has a maximum of rounds in every try; two of which are required to win. Rewards are 2 tickets and small XP. It has altered rules and conditions. It are only available to fight in every 4 hours and need internet connection. It takes place in Highlands. Storyline Prelude Shadow returns to his place of origin: a village where his Sensei also resides. His Sensei mocks him for being "vain", but quickly becomes serious. His Sensei test Shadow to see if he retains his combat abilities. He trials Shadow against a punching bag, and from a glance concludes that Shadow still possesses some fighting potential. Then, Sensei tests Shadow against Kenji, his other disciple. Shadow is victorious, and Sensei commends him. Sensei then suggests that Shadow challenge the first demon, Lynx. He pits Shadow against Shin, the first bodyguard of Lynx. Main Shadow learns about the criminal organisation, the Order. When Shadow is successful, he meets a major character in the story, May. From this point on, May accompanies Shadow and Sensei on their quest to collect the demon seals. May tells Shadow about tournaments and survival, which he uses to earn money to fund his arsenal of weapons and armor. Shadow then defeats each of Lynx's bodyguards, and unlocks Duel upon defeating the second bodyguard, learning more and more about the Order and its members with every battle. He also battles Trickster, a talented fighter who gives up his Nunchacku if Shadow manages to best him in combat. By this time, Shadow is ready to fight Lynx. The battle occurs at night time on a rooftop. Lynx invites Shadow to join the Order, but Shadow declines and insists a fight take place. The fight against Lynx however is a challenging one forcing you to stay within close range, as Lynx uses the so-far unusable ranged weapons. Shadow defeats Lynx, and Lynx becomes fearful of losing control of the Order. But when Lynx becomes aware that Shadow only seeks the seal, he surrenders it, and leaves. Shadow then unlocks the use of ranged weapons. Characters Introduced in act I avatar_hero.png|The hero of the series, Shadow character_sensei.png|Sensei, Shadow's sensei character_may_1.png|May, a blacksmith and friend of Shadow boss_lynx_2.png|Lynx: boss of Act I man_kunai.png|Shin, 1st bodyguard of Lynx man_batons.png|Brick, 2nd bodyguard of Lynx girl_sai.png|Needle : 3rd bodyguard of Lynx. man_night.png|Ghost, 4th bodyguard of Lynx man_swords.png|Dandy, 5th and final bodyguard of Lynx man_nunchaku.png|Trickster man_kungfu.png|Kenji, Sensei's student man_fist.png|Monkey man_tatoo.png|Iron girl_knives.png|Jester girl_sai_2.png|Velvet girl_dirk.png|Thorn man_fists.png|Madman man_knives.png|Vulture man_batons_2.png|Rogue man_machete.png|Fiend ninja_girl_sai.png|Ninja ninja_man_batons.png|Ninja ninja_man_knives.png|Ninja ninja_man_knuckles.png|Ninja ninja_man_kunai.png|Ninja ninja_man_kungfu.png|Ninja ninja_man_machete.png|Ninja ninja_man_ninja_sword.png|Ninja ninja_man_sai.png|Ninja ninja_man_swords.png|Ninja New Equipments and Items weapon_knives.png|Knives : First weapon of the SF2 ever. weapon_knuckles.png|Knuckles weapon_sai.png|Sai weapon_steel_batons.png|Steel Batons weapon_ninja_sword.png|Ninja Sword weapon_machete.png|Machetes weapon_nunchaku.png|Nunchaku weapon_starter_pack_tonfa.png|Rabid Tonfas (Starter Pack-Only) weapon_daggers.png|Daggers weapon_super_kusarigama.png|Blood Reaper weapon_boss_claws.png|Lynx Claws (Boss Weapon) armor_robe.png|Robe armor_old_leather.png|Old Leather Jacket armor_kendo.png|Kendo Breastpale armor_super_spiked.png|Fury Carapace armor_quilted.png|Riverted Jacket armor_foreign.png|Red Doublet armor_leather.png|Leather Jacket armor_green.png|Snake Harness helm_light.png|Light Helm helm_conical_hat.png|Conical Hat helm_kendo_mask.png|Kendo Mask helm_soldier_kabuto.png|Soldier's Kabuto helm_green_mask.png|Snake Mask helm_gabled.png|Pointed Helm helm_closed.png|Close Helm helm_super_mask.png|Sacral Mask gold.png|Gold ruby.png|Gem drop_blue_seal.png|Blue Seal (Lynx' Seal) Challengers Name: Trickster Picture: Level: 5 (appears after the player reaches level 5) Weapon:Nunchaku (Enchanted with Overheat) Armor: Fury Carapace Helmet: Conical Hat Recommend fight him wielding: Machetes Category:Acts